To Love Thy Sister: Now in Comics Section
by Doragoon
Summary: Story (for anyone looking for it) has been moved to the comics library of FF. Same name and everything.


Still Good?

Prompt: A Gluttonous Masochist

* * *

_A soldier on my own, I don't know the way_

_I'm riding up the heights of __**shame**_

_I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest_

_I'm waiting for the fight and fate_

Jr. and Adram decided to keep up with the Princes of Hell, opting to pass on the return trip home. Adram led them to a large winding castle, bursts of air coming out of the front door and windows.

"What's this?"

"Asmodeus' Skin Castle."

It wasn't a large palace by any means, but there was a large backside with a giant hurricane coming out the backside. If Jr. didn't know any better, he'd say he could hear screams. That couldn't be right, could it?

Adram walked inside first, lighting a flame when he realized it was very dark.

"Keep right behind me, I can barely see in this."

Jr. caught onto the back of Adram's shirt, letting him take lead in the expedition. However, ever so slightly, Jr. could hear flaps of wings. It was very small and with how dark it was, Jr. figured there were bats here.

"Does-or rather did Asmodeus keep bats?"

"Um, I don't think the lord of the lustful would keep little guano shitting bats in his house. Why do you ask?"

"Because I keep hearing flapping…I think above us."

Adram created a larger flame, illuminating the room to fully see inside. They looked up at the same time and were staggered. The very demonic winged women that they had fought not too long ago resided atop the ceiling of the castle, glaring at them intently from above. Thousands.

"Uh, _ehem_, hello ladies," a very contrite Adram said, his face extremely nervous. Jr. thankfully kept his mouth zipped.

They didn't respond, only stared at the duo harder, more menacingly.

"Um, if you could so pleasantly point us in the direction of the back, we would be so gracious." Adram called up, hoping to get a response. He did this time, however, not the response he was hoping for.

"You killed him," one spoke towards Junior, looking straight at him.

"Wha?" said a very confused Jr.

"Our master is no longer with us to give us the pleasures we wish for because of you", the one who had spoken before snarled out, "And we have to think of ways to torture our guests without him."

Adram's flames became irrelevant as the entire palace was given light. Jr. and Adram stared around at the sight. It was vast in size, but what really caught their eyes were the various human sized tubes. Each one was filled with men and women, their bodies bloody and sliced from winds that cut through them continuously. They looked harder and could see the wounds healing, only to be cut again. The winds would get very violent, pulling at the skins until flesh started coming off at a rapid rate and body parts would get torn asunder.

"Good God," a morbidly curious Jr. said in fright.

"We will punish you for your sins!"

All of the succubae that had been lying against the ceiling began to flap their wings erratically, malevolence filling their eyes. They swarmed downwards and the duo ran as fast as they could, running between the tubes.

"Run towards the back, we have to make it to the end of the palace!" shouted Adram.

Jr. nodded and sped up, his Nergalian speed forcing him to his transformed hands and feet. He made it to the back before Adram and looked at the back in confusion. It was like giant, thin lips leading to the hurricane outside.

"What the hell is that?" asked Jr. in hardened perplexity.

Adram made it just in time, as the winged women chased after him. He caught up to the Prince and looked at the entrance, grimacing. It didn't take a scientist to know what he was looking at, but it showed that Junior still didn't know much about the world.

"Look, we don't have time for an anatomy lesson right now, just go!" a frank Adram told his charge, looking back at the mounting force behind him.

"But what's with the sideways mouth and the small button at the top?"

"Just GO!"

Adram pushed Jr. through, forcing him into the hurricane. They twirled round and around and it was then Jr. realized the screaming he heard was very real. Human body parts were being shot out the end, still living and twitching. Jr. did his best not to bump into any of them, his disgust and horror multiplied. Adram grabbed him just as they passed round.

"Hold onto me tight!" yelled Adram.

Jr. clutched him like a lifeline just as they were flown straight into the air by the harsh end of the hurricane.

They flew into the air at top speed. Just as they reached the apex, Jr. took an actual look into the land.

It was MASSIVE! Hell was the epitome of vastness, into the distance was a large coliseum, red and yellow with fires with darkness surrounding the entirety of the land. He caught Adram's hand and flapped his own wings.

"This is Hell?!" called an amazed Jr.

"Pretty much!"

Jr. flew them across the plains and he could see where the river morphed into a yellowy swamp. Adram gestured for him to set them down next to the river and Jr. began flying lower. Just as he did, the smell hit him like a punch in the face.

"What the hell is that?!" Jr. tried to say without having to ingest too much of the bitter and rancid air.

"We've entered into the land of gluttons. Sorry for not warning you earlier!" yelled an apologetic Adram.

As they flew closer, the smell got worse until Jr. could take no more and just dropped them. They fell onto the mushy land and coughed, doing their best to keep from retching. Adram stood first and pulled Jr. up with him. The smell was horrid, a mix of garbage and excrement. It seemed, however, the liquids didn't stick to them. Junior put the back of his hand to his face and looked down.

"What's up with this place? I can feel the crap, but it doesn't stick to my clothes."

"It's because we aren't a part of this realm. Human souls that have sinned through gluttony belong here and it only applies to them."

Jr. looked around to take view of the area. The water was a yellow hue, and with the smell, was reminiscent of murky urine. Large stalagmite stalks rose out of the yellow, colored white. Jr. wiped a finger down one and the waxiness stuck to the end.

"Where do we go from here?" Jr. raised a brow to Adram.

"Walk towards the larger fat stalks."

"This is fat? Man, that's nasty!"

Jr. rubbed his hand on his sweats and breathed through his mouth. It was going to be a long journey.

They winded their way through the stalks that grew larger and larger until it seemed as though they were walking through a forest of fat. Just as it got to the size of skyscrapers, Jr. could feel droplets begin to fall onto his head and shoulders.

"Where's an umbrella when you need one?" Jr. spoke as a large globule almost hit his shoulder.

"Bigger problems."

Jr. looked where Adram pointed and saw something that he was sure to put him off burgers for a while. A giant wave of hot, fatty grease was rushing towards them, melting the stalks and making steaming sounds.

"We gotta move, now!" Jr. grabbed Adram just as he finished his sentence, pulling him up towards the yellowish white trees.

They burst through, fat hanging from their clothes. Jr. was only holding Adram up with one hand, using the other to hold his nose. They headed towards a large crevice that had orange liquid flowing out.

"Odd."

Jr. realized the smell was lessening. Not going away, but becoming more manageable. With the smell nearly gone, Jr. began to get more comfortable with his surroundings. He leveled out before finally setting Adram and himself onto the ground.

"Are we getting close?" Jr. looked to Adram for an answer.

"Please don't start the "Are we there yet?" bit, please."

They walked closer into the crevice and looked at the liquid that seemed nonstop. Jr. almost touched, but Adram stopped him, shaking his head no.

"I don't think you want to touch that."

Jr. hadn't seen before, but saw that the liquid streamed down into the forrest of fat. It was grease that was turning into fat, feeding the stalks of white cholesterol.

Jr. stood up and looked into the hole. He looked down the stream and saw stumps.

"We'll get across on those. Come one."

_TLTS_

"Yo brudda is in de Nine Levels of Hell."

"But for what reason? Mother is the one that metes out all punishment for those who decide that they needn't obey the Queen."

"Yo brudda needs the experience, alone."

"Doth ye not believe that I can hold my own? Who is my true father…father?"

"I know you are demon, child! You think I don't know you can protect yaself, but can both you and yo brudda do so without wantin' to protect each other at de same time? If he has you to look out for while tryna protect himself, who ya tink gonna kill him first, de Princes of Hell or just some random demon?!"

Minnie had the decency to look contrite. Grim took pity on the lovesick girl.

"I know ye love each other very much ever since de incident, but we can't have ya both in danger. It's too much of a risk that both of ya might die for each other."

Minnie had common sense running through her mind, but that didn't stop her heart from creating tears in her eyes. She needed to keep her mate safe, needed to be able to see that he was alive and well.

"Oh, hello, little one, how are you doin' today?"

Minnie turned around to see Mimi in her light brown-skinned glory. She didn't even feel her come in behind her.

"What dost ye want?"

"Oh, Minnie now, don' be rude. She is ye mate now…hah! Ye gonna kiss 'nd make up yet? Hahahah!"

Minnie loved her adoptive father, but she detested his jokes. She could only stop him one way; the same way her mother would get him to stop.

"GRRRRR!"

"Okay, okay. *Phew* Make one joke and everyone wants ta bite me head off, humph."

Minnie walked past Mimi, but didn't get farther than a step when she felt a warm hand grab her arm.

"Thou dares to touch-!"

Lips connected with hers and she couldn't even move.

"MMMMMPH!"

"…well, it would seem me son has good taste."

Minnie's entire body was frozen, but it felt like a giant fire exploded in her face. She could even feel…tongue!

It was over in a minute, but felt like an eternity. Her body shivered once cool air hit her lips and her body felt like jelly.

Mimi looked at her coquettishly, blushing wildly with a blank face. The only thing that could help Minnie understand was the memory of her slapping her brother across his face…really hard. She was sure that she didn't think about it, but it just crossed her mind. Minnie looked at her new mate dumbfounded.

"Wha…?"

_TLTS_

"Okay, the next time we decide to do this, we're just going to fly over it all."

Jumping on the fat stumps in the cavern wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy. The slippery fat kept them from gaining full grip on the stands. It was even worse as they knew for damn sure that if they fell into the grease, they certainly would be boiled. Didn't matter if they belonged in this plane or not, pain was pain.

Jr. just kept himself afloat with his wings, watching Adram try to keep his balance. He would level him out if he even wobbled.

"Hey, Adram! I think I see a cave up ahead!"

"Alright! Just give me a-!"

SPLASH! Adram was thrown into the boiling grease from an upend underneath. Out from the stump reached several hands, decayed and rotting, lesions and boils littering the skin that might have once been able to be called that.

"What the fuck?!"

"AAUUUGGH, FUCK! JR, GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

Jr. started towards his Knight, but another hand, longer than the other, grabbed onto him. It pulled him down, towards the stump, allowing other hands and arms to catch him. Adram had rushed past them all, not able to make a full grab onto anything.

Jr. brandished his scythe, opened his wings, and cut himself free. He looked down and saw something that would haunt his dreams. It was a face, or what could have passed for a face if the skin hadn't been torn from the eyes and mouth, the tongue cooked and boiled over. It opened its mouth.

"Help us!"

Adram tried to keep his head above the grease. It was truly a retched thing, so much so, he wanted to vomit. Humans were boiled alive in the griddle and because of that, their skin would peel off and float down the stream, along with their own vile and the slush from the fatty walls. The heat was no problem, but he was still in rushing liquid, sending him down to a fall he knew would lead to sharp, while fatty, hardened stalks that would impale him. He didn't have to be a part of the realm to be killed in it.

"Umm, Jr.! You might want to hurry your ass up!"

Jr. broke out of his stupor and horror and began simply cutting his way through the arms and upper bodies of punished humans, pin wheeling his way through them all and leaving a blood of rain to fall onto him.. He had to hurry, Adram was getting close.

He sheathed his scythe and switched to his reflexes, leaping over the souls and focusing in on Adram instead.

Adram turned around in the oil and looked ahead. The falls loamed and he knew he would fall before Jr. made it. Nothing to grab on, too soaked to get his flames running.

"So this is it huh, falling to my death in a faux fryer and onto sharp fat deposits that were most likely made from the world's fattiest man, what a way to go."

Adram fell over, just as Jr. made it to the edge and leaped to him, hands just managing to catch him.

"Gotcha!"

Just as he caught him, a thundering came from behind and the flow of grease dwindled. Jr. flapped his wings and turned around, just in time for him to see what he could say was the largest worm, ever, hanging from within the crevice.

"Wha…?" Jr. gaped. He stared at the thing for a long time, before its great maw opened and instead of a mouth, he was staring at an eyeball.

It didn't stay for long and began to slither backwards, away from the edge, back into a large cave.

"You do know we're going to have to go into that right?" Adram said from underneath. Junior let out a long sigh. He couldn't wait for this to end.

_TLTS_

"They're just entering *breathe* the cave. They'll be close to the mound soon *groan*."

The Princes of Hell all stood on a platform, just above the entrance into the City of Dis. Beezlebub stood with an eye closed before opening it and turning to the rest of them. Lucifer drummed his fingers along the sheathed of his sword.

"Hmm, should you be getting ready?"

Beezlebub nodded. He was tall and thin, his fingers long and spindly. He was sickly looking, almost to the point of anorexia. His face was gaunt, his stomach empty and looked as though he had no organs, and he looked as though a strong wind would have to ability to knock him over. It belied his nature, but made sense; the ravenous of all eaters needed a lot of space to put his food somewhere.

"I'll be going *wheeze* now."

Instead of really leaving, his entire being was sucked into his abdomen, right where his stomach would be. His entire being was crushed inward before he just simply disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that." Satan balked. He stood from where he was leaning and marched over to Lucifer.

"So, when he gets his ass handed to him, can I get his energy this time? You took Asmodeus' and I feel that I should have the next."

"So little faith in your brother?" Lucifer questioned.

Satan didn't respond, his face scrunched in hardened indifference. Lucifer shrugged.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'll make it either. And no, I will take his soul when he dies."

Satan huffed, but didn't say another word. It was Leviathan who spoke up.

"Why isss it you who getssss hissss sssoul?"

"Because I am the one who dispersed your powers, I am the most powerful one here, after all," Lucifer said, haughtiness abound, "And besides, who is it that holds the Blade of Apocalypse, little brother?"

Leviathan hissed, but back off when he saw his brother push on the hilt of the blade. Satan barked out a laugh, his giant chest booming the sound. Belphegor looked disinterested, but managed a smile, as did Mammon. Satan pushed Leviathan out of the way, standing in front of Lucifer.

"Doesn't matter, once he gets to my level *Leviathan hissed* if he gets to my level, he won't make it past anyway. His little friend won't be helping him then. And besides, I have a backup plan."

"Not enough faith in yourself, either Satan?"

"Nah, just a project I've been working on. Trust me, I've got it all figured out."

With that, Satan leaped down off the platform.

Lucifer stared at the scythe in his hand. He couldn't wait for his plan to come to fruition, couldn't even wait to see Michael again.

_TLTS_

Jr. and Adram took a breather whilst inside the cave. Jr. looked up to hi Knight.

"What the fuck was that?!" screamed the Prince.

"Beelzebub was watching us."

"From a worm?!"

"If you hadn't noticed, there was an eye in the middle."

"That doesn't change the factor that was the biggest worm I've ever seen."

Adram nodded, but didn't respond. He looked farther into the cave and breathed shallowly. The smell wasn't pleasant, but he could manage. He could see the "museum" as the fat light up at certain spots.

"What is this place?"

He looked down to Jr.

"Here lies the worst of the gluttons, the fattest of the fat, the worst eaters of the world, and the most disgusting about their habits."

"Is that a fish?"

Jr. motioned to a particular figure. Adram stepped up beside and shook his head.

"Yeah, his name was Bubblebass. He was more of a cheat than a glutton, but Lucifer hadn't really cared and he stunk more than he lied, so he wanted him as far away as possible." Adram explained with a shake of his head.

"Where did he come from?"

"Trust me, don't ask. As supernatural as we are, that place just doesn't make sense."

As they continued, more oddities showed up. Jr even had to stop at a strange looking animal.

"Adram, what's a cat-bear-rabbit?"

"...what?"

"Nevermind."

As they walked, Jr. stared at the back of his Knight. He knew so little about the man who was to be protecting him and it seemed every time he asked, the more and more Adram seemed to retreat and not share.

_"What could he be hiding?"_

_TLTS_

Minnie was dumbfounded.

They newly-mated ladies sat in her room, drinking tea, but the bitter taste was far from Minnie's mind at the moment.

"So, it is to be believed that thy intentions were far from my brother and more for mine."

Mimi seemed a little embarrassed, but at the same time, trying to understand it herself.

_"I…want…for…you"_

Minnie had also realized sometime into the conversation Mimi could speak, but only with her mind. She was traumatized and her body pushed to the limits of which the human side of her- rather, the more mortal side of her had been completely robbed of her speech. However, her mind was very powerful and she could project her thoughts into others, even if only slowly. Minnie had yet to see anything else.

"Why me? I had trowed that thy attachment was to mine brother, so then why hast thou now come to me for romance?"

_"Your…inner…darkness…mother…"_

Minnie blinked in confusion, but thought for a minute. Her mother was hateful and very cruel when she wanted to be so, she guessed the darkness Mimi felt was her mother. Still, she never really showed it, or liked to at least. She hummed in agreement.

"So, canst thou answer as to how thine predicament came to be? Mihnos seems more the…torturous type, not very fatherly."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at Minnie and the blonde felt threatened, as well as scrutinized.

_"Not…stupid…no…trust…"_

Minnie felt guilty. She HAD ranted and raved about how she didn't want the demonic child here in the castle. She was nodding in the rafters when her mother told her to put a collar on her, if just so she could throw her into the doghouse with Cerberus. She deserved the distrust.

"…My apologies. I…my intentions were nefarious at best and I understand your skepticism. Nergalian mating, as beautiful as I love to see it…it's very dangerous and territorial, but with my brother, it was even more so."

She was looking down; she didn't see Mimi's eyes soften a little.

"I wish you could see how much I craved this, his love and desires, all to be mine even when they weren't and he'd…he'd…_hated me_!"

_"But…you…open…memories…I…will…"_

"What do you mean?" Minnie asked, rubbing her tears away.

Mimi said nothing, just closed her eyes. At once, Minnie could feel something, almost close to what she could feel in her mating call, pushing against her mind.

_"Open…please!"_

Minnie heard her mate's call and let it go, her memories of her time as a child, with her mother, both her father's, her lessons with her caretaker, Helga…and her brother. All the times, good and bad, but both cherished.

She saw them run past, before the pushing stopped and she could focus in on the world again. Her first sight was her mate's shivering form and her face. While it was not fully emotional, she had a tear running down. Minnie, hesitantly, reached across and wiped her finger up the line. Mimi, didn't even seem to notice.

_"Sorry…being…here…"_

"…It's okay. It would seem that thou art here to stay…I've always wanted a sister."

Soon, they were grinning at each other, faster friends than anything. It would come to past as Mimi's first smile in some years of her underworld life.

_"Maybe, she'll even be an even better mate."_

_TLTS_

Now, Jr. wasn't the smartest tool in the box, but would like to say he was still clever. Even so, it took him some time to process that the image of both his mates smiling at each other wasn't just a dream he wished for. It had happened, was happening, and he more than ever wished he was there with them to see this breakthrough.

_"Fucking demons."_

_**"Hey!"**_

_"Sorry, not anything personnel, you just so happen to be part of said category."_

Jr. and Adram had finally made it out of the cave and stared upon a large mound.

Of human corpses.

"Fuck my life." Jr. said distastefully.

Adram chuckled, but grew serious as they approached the mound, getting closer to the horrid stench that just seemed to permeate the entire level of this particular Hell. As they got closer, it began to rain down on them hard, so icy and prickling. Slush began to form around them and it seemed like the cold was a person, hanging onto them both.

"I can already see how bad this is gonna get." Jr. whispered to Adram.

"Not really.*Wheeeze* It could always get worse." came a voice from the giant mound that seemed to grow large by the second.

Out stepped a man who looked as though his very life depended on his next meal. Hell, his skin looked like it could use some sun too, not like he'd get it in here. His most astounding part, however, was his height. He could easily hang over any basketball player, bar none, and actually had to bend forward to see them both.

"I was wondering *wheeze* when you would get here."

"Are you the Prince of Gluttons?" inquired Jr.

"I should like *breathe* to say so."

"Where is my father's scythe?"

"With my brother, but you'll *cough* never see it."

"Wanna bet? Your bastard brother was the first to go, and if I have to tear this entire sin-filled place to pieces, I will do so and make sure I leave every single of your corpses on the trees for anyone else who dares to try this shit again. I am the Prince of the Underworld, try not to forget that."

If this was to signal the Glutton Lord to start fighting, it was lost on him.

"Such *groan* confidence...arrogance. I will deliver your head to my brother as a birthday present."

The moment Jr. rushed forward, the Prince dropped back and seemed to be swallowed into the mound of dead souls.

"What the fuck? Where'd he go?"

The growling came low, but bit by bit, the mound that looked as though it could rival any mountain seemed to shrinked and suck inward. Bodies were beginning to get lost in what seemed like a black hole.

It rumbled and quaked, the mound and in his realization that this may be more difficult than the last Prince, Jr. slowly walked backwards, his hands clenching his scythe with apprehension.

"No offense Jr., but I don't think pissing him off was a good idea."

Just as suddenly, a large earthquake rumbled under their feet and threw them to the ground. Out of the mound began to rise three large pyramidal heads, serrated teeth facing each other on the inside of the triangular placement. As it raised itself up more, holes large enough to swallow a house entirely emerged in the middle. It was a monster of a good hundred feet, as it climbed out of the mound with clawed hands and long arms, standing to feet of eight legs with pincers at the end, reminiscent of a spider. Its thorax was plated and shining, thrust outward, as was the other plates that covered the arms, legs, and head even. The colors of orange, various for each part, gleamed in the fires of Hell. To top it all off, wings, as long as a jets unfolded from the back a beat a large gust that had them both clutching the ground.

Jr., at this point, was very uncertain.

_**"Fuck uncertain! This shit is going to eat us alive!"**_

The large holes on the heads pushed outward and became wormlike. Eyes that weren't there before slid into place, just behind the sharp openings of the worm mouth. A voice came from the large beast.

"Behold, my true form! I am Beelzebub, Prince of all gluttons, ruler of the slaves to hunger, lord of flies!"

"Yep, we're fucked."

* * *

They both dodged as an arm crushed the ground underneath them. Jr. moved swiftly, avoiding the oncoming pincers of the eight legs that could very well impale a house.

He leaped over the hand that swiped at him, only for the large worm-eye to bat him into the ground. He struggled in getting up, his entire body encased in muck and rock.

_"Yep, running doesn't work."_

_**"What gave it away, the castle sized monster, or the smash that made a Jr. sized crater?"**_

* * *

Adram jetted across the plain, using his fire to speed past the voracious assault. He sent useless fireballs that simply extinguished once they made contact with the plated armor. He growled in anger and plummeted to a leg, clasping onto the back and punching with all his might.

It actually paid off as the defense couldn't take both the supernatural strength and the heat, cracking off and giving way to soggy and riddled flesh.

"Who wants a slice?!"

He made a dagger in his palm and seared his way through the ligament, cutting off the leg and setting about an earthquake on the battlefield.

ROOOOOOAR! The sound was earth shattering as Beelzebub lamented the loss of a leg before fully turning his attention to the fiery redhead, having trashed Jr. into the ground.

"You're not mad, are you?!"

Had he known what would come next, he would have been moving away faster instead of taunting. Large shark teeth emerged from the dismembered leg, creating a mouth on the wound and effectively trapping Adram in teeth.

"Crap."

The leg extended outward and began to bash Adram into the ground.

* * *

Jr. pulled himself out from his hole and looked up to see his guardian getting smashed repeatedly into the ground. He realized he was completely ignored and knew if he didn't get there in time, Adram would be just a bloody mess.

He let his Nergal form overtake his arms and legs and winded his way over to the pummeling.

Just as Adram was coming down into the ground, for what could have been for the last time, Jr. spun straight threw the stump, freeing Adram.

They fell to the ground, Jr. looking up at the giant bug as Adram recovered, enflaming himself with his heat.

"There has to be an easier way to doing this."

Adram looked at the tank of a beetle, and thought to himself, finally getting the very unwanted idea of how to beat the impenetrable fortress.

"I hate this."

Jr. watched as Adram stood.

"Keep him distracted for a bit. I'm about to pull a you."

"...wait, what?"

Adram simply jetted into the air, dodging as Beelzebub tried to swat at him. Once he got to a height above the monster, he turned off his flames and fell, aiming himself until he finally got his mark. Jr. watched as Adram got himself ate.

"What. THE. HELL?!"

* * *

Adram slipped and slide himself until he reached light, being thrusted out the cavernous hole like a water slide. He sprouted flames under his feet, keeping himself afloat as he looked into his surroundings.

Human souls were all over the place, melted nearly down to their bones, some flesh still hanging off here and there, stuck the walls of Beelzebub's stomach, and at the apex of the ceiling hung three cords of flesh, each extending into a hole.

"Well, there's his eyes.

The lake of stomach acid actually smelled a lot like...

"Grease?"

Adram could just see the light bulb on top of his head.

"Buddy, let me introduce you to indigestion."

* * *

Jr. had quickly jumped up, aiming for the same mouth that Adram disappeared in, running up the eye-worms that tried to block his path.

He leaped up, just below it and cut an arc with his scythe, making a platform for himself. It didn't last long as said platform began to form more teeth. Jr. balanced himself as the mouth opened and closed in hopes of catching him the way it did Adram.

"Damn it, Adram, that didn't mean that you should get yourself eaten!"

He knew yelling was futile, it'd be impossible for Adram to even hear him. Besides, he had more problems to deal with. The eye-worms had come back and were more worm than eye as actual mouths tried to close in on him. He cut and blocked each advanced, but knew he could only keep this up for so long. Worse yet, each cut he made created more openings for teeth.

_"Damnit, I'm going out like this?! Getting ate by a giant insect!"_

_**"Yeah, I figured it'd be from taking a stab for mistress. Who would have been pregnant at the time. Or maybe being crushed by a giant truck of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Cinnamon."**_

_"Minnie...I'm sorry."_

He let his scythe nearly slide from his fingers and closed his eyes as all three worms wrapped around to engulf him.

Then everything stopped.

"What?! What are you doing?!"

Jr. opened his eyes as he saw the worms wriggling and screeching as the hands scratched at the plated thorax, as if it were suffocating.

Jr. felt a heat from underneath and saw a fire emerging from the depths of the mouth he stood on. It was coming fast.

He rocketed into the sky, wings batting fast as they could to get away from what he sure was to be-

BOOOM! A giant explosion rocked the entire mound, the shockwave slamming Jr. away. Flames coated the black sky and chunks of orange insect flesh splattered the souls of the mound.

Jr. righted himself in the air and looked down to see Adram in the middle, flat on his back.

He flew quickly to him and as he got closer, he also caught a glimpse of Beelzebub in the form he had on before he grew into a monster.

He landed next to Adram and grinned at him when he opened his eyes, his shirt having been completely fired off and his hair ablaze with both natural and grease fire. he extended his hand and pulled his friend up.

"You could have told me what you were going to do."

"I didn't think you would have let me go."

"Eh, maybe. Then again, it was a giant bug. I think I would have gone for anythgin that could have helped us. Oh yeah, and why didn't you tell you could fly in the first place?! I wouldn't have had to carry you when we first entered stank land."

"...yeah, that was kind of a dick move. I just wanted to be carry."

"...asshole."

*Cough*

Both heads shot to where Beelzebub laid. They limped over, their bodies worn and worked from their battles.

"Hehe, *wheeze* don't think this doesn't mean your downfall. *Cough* You will die Jr., and I wish I could be there when to see your face as your Knight betrays you."

"What?"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Adram said with a voice so cold, he could have well been the demon of ice.

"Don't you know? *Breathe* You're standing next to the very thing that keeps the Phlgethon River aflame. He's the King of Fire, The Son of the Whore of Babylon...and my brother, Satan."

"DAMNIT!"

Beelzebub's head was sprayed across the ground as Adram sent a fireball the size of a bowling ball to him, killing him and silencing him, but indeed damage had already been done. Jr. looked at him, emotions running through his mind, but his most prominent was disbelief and betrayal.

* * *

**Alright, so the main reason you guys haven't had a good chapter in like a good year was because I was in school. College beats my ass back and forth so I was really trying to get all my work done. Which consisted of a lot of essays, so once I got done with those, I really didn't have the energy to write. Afterwards, once summer started, it just took me some time to fully get this chapter the way I wanted. I won't make promises, but I'll try to get in another chapter before the end of this month.**

**Author: Doragoon/Animaster**

**Beta: Blood Brandy**


End file.
